In Her Eyes
by Harvest-Moon-Kayra
Summary: A new girl named Kayra moves to Mineral Town, life isn't exactly how she planned it. What happens when she meets a man who could change her life forever? What about her friends? The farm? Will chaos ensure or will Kayra live the life she always wanted?


Thanks to my best friend in the whole world Amus, I, Fluffy have decided to create this fanfiction about her and I if we were somehow in the game of _**Harvest Moon: Ds Cute**_. Since she is in love with Cliff and I am in love with Trent _(Doctor for all you lazy writers…heheh)_ and I always wondered what it would be like to be inside the farming game that all of us girls, and some boys, have an affinity for. Well….on with my story. _(The name for me in this story is Kayra and Amy's name for her game, which is Freya, will be used. My name is Kayla….but my friend calls me Kayra and my real nickname is Fluffy. I figured I might use my Japanese name: Kayra. Oh….and yes….my nickname will be inserted into this story quite a few times.)_

**Disclaimer****: Harvest Moon and all of it's games, products, movies, apparel and so on belongs to the company **_Natsume_**. They made the game I love to play. I sadly don't own it.**

Chapter 1: New Girl in Town

Warmth. It spread from the head down to the toes. The blazing white sun glittered in the depths of the soft, baby blue sky. Not one puff of cloud could be seen.

In a small town just beside Forget-Me-Not Valley, a girl of 17 slung her plum colored backpack over her right shoulder as she continued her hike. Her raven black colored hair was draped over her slender shoulders as beads of sweat rolled from her brow down to the tip of her nose and the sides of her face. Her rich brown eyes scanned the town for any sign of life or her friend she was supposed to meet.

"I knew wearing black wasn't such a good idea….damn. I hate it when mom's right," the girl huffed as she itched to strip naked and take off the black and plum lace corset dress she had been wearing. The heat always seemed to make her very agitated and it made her do such horrid and crazy things.

Of course….that would have been silly. What if someone did come out from a building and happened to see her? That wouldn't have gone too good if that was to be. Right now, the only thing the girl knew was that she was in Mineral Town. The place where her two blonde haired friends Freya and Claire had lived. Those two acted like twins and it seemed like they couldn't be separated.

'_The only way I can tell those two apart is that my friend Freya wears jeans and a sweater and besides, along with Jill's blonde hair, Freya has green eyes. Jill has blue eyes and she wears those god-awful farmer plaid shirts and overalls.' _

The girl merely shook her head, wiping another band of sweat from her forehead. Next time, she will not wear black out in the heat. With a silent thud of her black knee-high boots, she looked inside empty windows and through the sides of the little wooden houses as she tried to find any life or movement in the town.

Just as she thought she was alone, something bumped into the girl and with her very "graceful" movements, she waved her arms in big circles which flung her plum colored backpack a few feet behind her and the girl yipped as her leg lifted in the air, causing her to come crashing down with her ass on the hard gray cobblestones of the pathway. Apparently, the thing came crashing down and grunted as it too fell down on the cobblestones.

"Well I say! How dare y….." the voice said in lightly gruff tones as it suddenly stopped. A man in a red top hat had stood once more and he quickly waved his short, fat little arms around. "Oh dear!! I'm sorry my dear!!"

The girl sighed in anger as she rubbed her tailbone and some of her ass. Standing up, she brushed dirt and tiny rocks off her backside. She knew today was simply not her day. Glaring at the man that had caused her fall, she suddenly took another glance at him. Her eyes widened at the man and she knew who he was. "Mayor Thomas…..remember me? Kayra? You visited my mother Riika's farm in Forget-Me-Not Valley 16 years ago….when I was born….when you were the shipment worker. You used to come every three years to see me, Riika and my father...Skye," Kayra said as Mayor Thomas dropped his mouth open. His beady eyes widened nearly to the size of dinner plates and his glasses cracked in shock.

"No…..this can't be. Such a lovely lady as yourself. Kayra? Oh my dear! How delightful! What made you decide to move to Mineral Town my dear?" Thomas said as she smiled his usual smile with a shrug of his shoulders and his head tilted like that of a curious puppy.

"I'm looking for a girl….you might know her Tom-tom. Her name is Freya. She moved next to my friend Claire in a farm she recently built…….." Kayra said as she held her breath. Mayor Thomas wasn't exactly known for his intelligence or remembrance...hell...he forgot about his recent visit to the Motosa Farm where Riika had been cleaning the hen house. Looking for her backpack, Kayra saw it a few feet behind her and retrieved it while Thomas tapped a fat little finger against his chin.

Kayra had then grabbed her backpack, she brushed her fingers lightly on the bottom and the dirt and debris came off. Yet again, she stood towering a good couple of feet over Thomas and he smiled once more. "I do happen to know where Claire and Freya live. My dear, you need to take this path until you see a fork in the road. Take a sharp left and climb a small hill. You will find yourself needing to walk a couple of miles down the road and it is there, towards the end, you shall find Claire's and Freya's farms. Good luck Kayra dear."

With a hug and some last friendly good-byes and thanks, Kayra ran down the road, suddenly feeling less sweaty and more free as the wind whipped her hair. She smiled softly as she looked over her shoulder one last time to find Thomas smiling with a wave of delight. As he disappeared in the horizon, the teen found herself sharply taking a left in the cobblestone path...her destination not too far ahead.

'_Here I come Freya….Claire……My new life starts...today.'_

**Wow…that was work. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. This is a TrentXOC and a CliffXOC. Everything is welcomed. I want only your truthful opinions, notes, comments….ANYTHING. **


End file.
